


Sunsets and You

by yyeoubi



Category: NCT (Band), WAYV
Genre: Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - College/University, Angst, Beaches, College Student Qian Kun, College Student Suh Youngho | Johnny, Drama, Fluff, Friendship/Love, Holidays, M/M, Please enjoy this fic!, Romance, bali, english is not my first language, sorry for grammatical error
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-03
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-14 22:47:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,396
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29178948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yyeoubi/pseuds/yyeoubi
Summary: A beach is supposed to be a place where one just simply let go of everything and enjoy the sun stinging your skin while having fun in the water. But Kun found himself panicking as all his friends left him alone in a now sunsetting beach, almost dark. He couldn’t do anything other than asking help from a hot, tall stranger he had talked to earlier.—Or that one time when Kun and the rest of his friend group went to a beach in Bali, and Ten and Yangyang “accidentally” left him alone in the beach. Having nothing but the clothes his currently wearing, and 5 dollars in his pocket, because his smart ass decided to not bring his own bag and put all of his things in Yangyang’s bag. He decided to asked for help from a stranger he had strike a conversation with earlier, and the stranger is none other than Johnny Suh.
Relationships: Kim Dongyoung | Doyoung/Lee Taeyong, Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Mark Lee, Suh Youngho | Johnny/Qian Kun
Comments: 5
Kudos: 26





	1. Before You

**Author's Note:**

> hello, this fic may be slowburn, so please be patient! but other than that, i hope you enjoy this fic!

Holidays, the time that all students have always anticipated, especially for a senior in college like Johnny, nothing sounds sweeter than the professors goodbye regards to the students, before dismissing them all for the next 3 weeks.

——

Living in a foreign country to continue your studies is hard, but at this point Johnny had gotten used to it. Except for the homesickness he gets occasionally, and the missing of his mom’s food every now and then, everything has been going well for Johnny. He had made new friends in South Korea, and his little brother, Mark, even followed him to go to the same college in Seoul.

The first week of college for Johnny was a little rough, as his korean was not that advanced yet, and he came from a place 6618 miles away. But it isn’t as hard making friends, as Johnny is very approachable and always in a good mood. So, by the first month in Seoul, Johnny had made friends with 4 individuals. Taeyong, the roommate he managed to annoy in his first day, as he left his used socks in the middle of the living room, annoying the shit out of Taeyong, but then they laughed it off the next day. Yuta, a friend he made in his Korean Language class. Doyoung, 1 year younger than him, but had managed to graduate high school earlier, and got in to this college earlier than friends of his same age, and also a friend of his cousin, Jaehyun. And Taeil, the senior 1 year older than Johnny that he thought was a high schooler, asked the senior who he was looking for in this university, and managed to pinch the senior’s cheeks as they were cute, just to find out that Taeil is indeed 1 year older than him, and is not lost. 

——

3,5 years later and now here he is, in the airport, waiting to board on his plane heading to Indonesia to enjoy the beaches in Bali, and relax for 2 weeks there (and maybe also find a boyfriend in the meantime). No, he’s not going alone, he is going with his friends, his cousin, and his little brother’s friends, basically everyone that he’s close with in Korea. If you can see how embarrassed he is, with 8 people around him all dressed hideously, “We’re going to a tropical country, it’s going to be hot there, it’s not going to hurt to prepare from here,” said Jungwoo, Mark’s friend, earlier that day, stating that the reason all of them dressed so badly is of preparation to hot temperature in the destination country. 

So when they finally arrived at the airport in Bali, he’s relieved to be able to go to the hotel and just distance himself from the group. He decided to stroll around a beach nearby, as it will not be long until sun sets. 

After walking along the sea shore for 30 minutes, he decided to take a break and went to buy a drink from a local nearby. He then sits on the sand while enjoying the sun that is getting to set. It’s not long after that he noticed a group of tourists speaking the same language as his friend group, so he gained courage and approached them, hoping to make new friends. 

While he was approaching the group, he saw most of them walked away to where he assumed is the mini market nearby, leaving a boy alone. Nonetheless, Johnny decided to proceed and greeted the boy. It isn’t that long until he founds out that the boy is not surprisingly also from Korea, and he too is an overseas student in a university in Seoul. So they chatted while enjoying the view of the sun setting, lost in the rhythmic percussion of waves on sand. Their eyes are steady to the horizon, face aglow with the last orange rays before twilight beckons the stars. It seems to be hours after, the sun has now disappeared behind the skies, instead replaced by lights from the restaurants, clubs, and traffic nearby. 

It is then that the smaller boy realizes something, must be something terrifying, Johnny thought. He watches as the other frantically says sorry, and excuses himself out of the conversation. The boy is too far gone when Johnny realized, he doesn’t even know the boy’s name. 


	2. Meeting You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kun definitely isn’t prepared when he found out he was left alone at a beach with a stranger, in a country which language he couldn’t even speak.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will tell the story from Kun’s perspective, so buckle up and enjoy your flight! *insert mork’s enjoy your flight memes*

Kun prides himself for being the mom of his friend group, even though they’re now in college, that doesn’t stop his friends from doing dumb things that may end in someone losing their limbs. So when he found out his friends impulsively bought 7 plane tickets to Bali, “We need some rest, ge! It’s going to be on a holiday too, so what’s the problem?” said Lucas, screaming by the excitement, Kun has now gotten used to it and is practically unfazed by the chaos he has gotten into. 

——

Kun was born and raised in China, and is the only child in his family. Growing up, his parents was always so supportive of what he wants, so when he told his parents that he wanted to continue his education abroad, Seoul, South Korea to be precise, his parents 1000% supported the idea. 

It wasn’t easy the first time he arrived at Seoul, he barely knew any korean words, and doesn’t really have the confidence to make friends. So he ended up making friends with the chinese speaking students of his university. Even though it doesn’t help him in learning more korean, having people that shares the same background, or shares the same language at least, is a huge help for his homesickness. 

The first friend he made was Ten, he is thai and his real name is longer than that, but he prefers to be called Ten. They went into the same music theory class, and Ten sat next to him on the first day. From that day on, Ten had bullied Kun on his introduction, and they now had been friends for almost 3 years. The second friend he made was Dong Sicheng, or Winwin. He moved in Kun’s dorm room when Kun’s previous rommate had graduated, it was Kun’s second year in uni, and he was thankful for the fact that he will have one more friend. The next time he made friends was actually all 4 boys at the same time, Lucas, Xiaojun, Hendery, and Yangyang was a freshman at college when they all came to Kun to ask for his help, as they knew Kun is also a chinese speaker in their uni. So, thenceforth, Kun adopted all 4 of them to his friend group. 

——

After 8 hours of flight, they have finally arrive at Bali, the last paradise on earth. The blazing hot sun nearly melted all of them in the way to the hotel, and now they’re finally in the comfort of their hotel rooms. Ten and Yangyang decided after a short nap, that it was a good idea to stroll around the beach nearby, just to enjoy the view, as what Ten said. So they begged Kun to join them, and when he refused, they basically dragged him out of his hotel room. 

The beach was beautiful, Kun thought, it was not bad at all, tagging along these annoying beings. It wasn’t that long when the sun is slowly disappearing. The sun hasn’t set when Ten and Yangyang decided to go to a mini market nearby, wanting to buy some drinks and snacks to enjoy while watching the beautiful view of the sun hitting the horizon. At the same time that both of them are gone, a stranger greeted him in a language he is familiar with, so Kun decided to gather his courage and make a new friend for once. Even though it is not ideally how he would make a friend, this will be an exception. The stranger was tall and hot, so there’s really nothing to lose here, he thought to himself. 

Striking a conversation with the stranger was not hard, they talked for what seems as hours. As they watched at the edge of the cloud there was a brilliant white patch, like a turning page catching the sun. The rest was orange with a subtle hint of purple. They watched as the sky slowly turns into a void full of stars. And at that moment, Kun realized something. That he was left alone by TenYang, without anything but the clothes he is wearing at the moment and the 5 dollars in his pocket. He cursed himself under his breathe, how could the one time he puts his belongings in Yangyang’s bag, all of this happened. So he nonchalantly excuses himself from the conversation, and went to find his friends, which he assume were supposed to be in the mini market nearby. 

Unsurprisingly, they are nowhere to be found near the mini market, and now he is trying his best to calm down and find the best solution for his distress. So found a solution he did, asking help from a stranger who he just met hours ago. Seems safe, right? He decided to go back to the spot at the beach earlier, and the stranger is still there, looking at the skies above. Kun softly tapped on the taller boy’s shoulder to catch his attention, the taller boy was so surprised to see Kun back, which Kun thought was strange. 

So Kun finally told him what happened earlier, and that he needed help to go back to his hotel, which name he forgot, very smart Kun, very smart of you, he cursed himself once again. The stranger surprisingly offered Kun to go back to his hotel with him, he explained that he was actually not alone, and that he have 8 boys waiting for him there. By the explanation, Kun was convinced and he decided risked it. 

Walking back to the taller’s hotel where he stayed temporarily does not take that long of a time. It was a 15 minute walk and they’ve finally arrived, greeted by 8, firstly annoyed faces, asking the taller boy why he doesn’t invite anyone to stroll around with him, and the faces finally changed to surprised, scandalized faces when they met Kun’s gaze. Kun can’t react with anything other than smiling, and with that, his dimples is fully on display. At that sight, the 8 faces finally softens their expressions and asked who he is. 

They all unanimously muttered “ah”s and “oh”s by the taller boy and Kun’s explanation of the whole situation. There were two boys who’s more concerned than the others, he could make out the two boys’ name being Taeyong and Doyoung. Taeyong was offering Kun his phone so that Kun can call his friends, but then they realized that most possibly Kun doesn’t remember the numbers they just bought for the stay in the country. So Doyoung offered Kun to stay with them for tonight, and when the next day arrived, they can all help Kun go back to his stay for the trip, as it is too late and dark for them to be searching for the hotel he stayed in. 

So Kun stayed for the night in the stranger’s room, together with 2 other boys, who’s names are Mark and Donghyuck. And at that time he finally found out the hot, tall stranger’s name, he’s Johnny. 


	3. Knowing You

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Johnny now has the stranger sleeping on the bed beside him, while still not knowing the stranger's name.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter will be from both Johnny and Kun's perspective, please enjoy!

Mark and Donghyuck has now fallen asleep, it's currently 3 a.m. and Johnny found himself drooling from the thought of food, he decided that it is far too late for a midnight snack, and remembered that he needed to wake up early tomorrow to help the cute little stranger next to him go back to his group of friends. So he tried his best to close his eyes, but his stomach betrayed him. The sudden loud rumbling of his stomach surprised the smaller next to him, who Johnny just found out is also still wide awake. "Hey, are you hungry?" asked the stranger next to him. Johnny tried his best to hide it and responded with a generic "Not really, I just want to sleep." But again, his stomach decided it was a good idea to rumble louder, so at that cue, the person next to him got up, and dragged Johnny out of the hotel room to search for food. 

Johnny found his cheeks heated up from the sudden hand-holding, he tried his best to calm himself down, not knowing that the person who was infront of him before had finally stopped their steps, so Johnny hit the smaller person, but he managed to catch him before right before his head touch the ground. Johnny started apologizing to the other man, "Oh my god, I'm so sorry, I wasn't really paying attention to the road, uhm?" And and that moment Kun realized he hasn't even introduce himself, "Oh my god, I forgot to introduce myself, my name is Kun, Qian Kun, and your name must be Johnny, I caught it from the conversations with your friends earlier." Johnny didn't know what has gotten into him, but at that moment the only thing he can respond with is "Yep, it's me, Johnny!" And it earned a big beautiful laugh from Kun, Johnny swear that he saw bright light blazing from around the younger at that moment, as if he is an angel himself, or that may be his sleep-deprived, hungry brain. 

Both of them proceeded to buy fried rice from a nearby dining, as we all know that hotel cuisines are all overpriced piece of food slapped on a fancy ass platter. While waiting for the food to be served, they both catch up on the conversation they left earlier on the beach. Johnny found out that Kun was in fact a straight-A student and is currently being a mother (he did not like to be called that, so a father) of 6 (not kids), Kun just like to call his friends as "kids", that was what Johnny had concluded from the conversation. When the meal had arrived, they still continue talking, but with more random stuff, Johnny found out that Kun didn't even sign up for this trip, he was basically dragged by his friends to come with them. 

The clock showed 4 a.m. when they went back to the hotel room, both of them feeling drowsy after the full meal, now knowing more about each other more than before they came out to eat, and Johnny found himself staring at the younger, not realizing it. 

The next morning has come, and Johnny was more energized than ever, ready for anything that the day would give to him. The first thing that he realized as he tried going up from the bed is that there is something hugging him, not allowing him to get up from bed. Chills went down his spine as he remembered the horror story Yuta had told them on a summer camp not long ago, he can't bring himself to see what is it that is hugging him so tightly, then he gathered all the courage he has, adn turned his face, facing whatever is beside him. Rather than finding a creepy creature hanging out beside him on his bed, he found a beautiful angel-looking human hugging him tightly. It is right there when he remembered what happened the last day, and where he is. Johnny went up slowly, trying not to wake Kun up, slowly untangling the smaller's hand from his body, and he went to take a cold morning shower. 

They began packing the things they needed, and meet in the lobby with the others, as just what they had planned in the group chat earlier. So with that, the mission to return Kun to his kids has started. Johnny and Taeyong started asking questions about whether Kun remembered where the hotel was, or at least the way from the beach to the hotel, luckily, Kun remembered the name of the region of where he was supposed to stay earlier that night. So Johnny told the driver of the car that they had rented earlier, the name of the region, and that was where they're heading. On the way there, Jungwoo found a mic and speaker in the car that they use, so Taeil decided to serenade them with his sweet vocals. They were all practically going on a full on karaoke in the car, and they're very lucky that their driver didn't even kick them out of the car. It was an hour into the karaoke that they all had been burn out from too much shouting, and Kun was the only who hasn't show off his skills, so all 9 of them call out his name and cheered for him to sing a ballad song they had chosen earlier. Without thinking too much, he just sing the song. After the song ended, he turned his back to 9 people with their jaw dropping on the floor, Doyoung was the first to break the silence, "I didn't know you are THIS good at singing, at this rate, we could make a song together with Jaehyun and Taeil-hyung!" His remarks received a comment from Donghyuck, "Excuse me, why a I not included?" And all of them laugh as they were entering the region Kun had told them.

"Do you know where to go from here?" Jaehyun asked Kun, Kun nodded, and after a while, surely they arrive at the hotel Kun's group were staying in. Kun was thanking all of them for making sure he didn't just get lost in a country it's language he can't even speak. Then Donghyuck, bless him for this, asked Kun if his groups of friends would want to join them in their adventure today. So Kun told them to wait in the lobby for a moment, and he went up to his hotel room.

\--

"Chittaphon Leechaiyapornkul! Liu Yang Yang! Why did you left me at the beach yesterday?" Kun shouted as he headed into their room. He could see the two boys just staring at him, puppy-eyed, giving thousand excuses that didn't even make any sense. "I'm sorry ge, we were just so bored, so we decided to go to a club, but then I was rejected because I was apparently too young, and we head bach to the hotel. It was then that we realize that all your stuff is in my bag, so we decided to go back to the beach, but by the time we arrived there, you were nowhere to be found, so we just go back here to sleep. There's nothing we can do anyway." And Yangyang received a slap in the butt after finishing his sentence. "Don't be dramatic Kun, nyou're here now, and that's the only thing that matters, right?" Ten replied. 

"And if I'm not here right now? If not by some miracle I met a guy who was also from Seoul, who was nice enough to let me stay with his friend group, and then the friend group was nice enough to drive me all the way back here? If I was kidnapped and parts of my body will be sold to the black market? What would you guys feel? Huh?" Kun ranted as he changed the clothes he had been using since yesterday to a new outfit that really compliments his body. "Well that's going to be a different story, ge. Look, we're sorry okay, it won't happen again, I promise." said Yangyang with a grin on his face. "Okay, okay, but I have a question, you were saying about a person that helped you last night?" Ten asked curiously. "Uh yeah, he and his friend group is now at the lobby, they asked if we wanna join them today." Kun said nonchalantly, while putting on his shoes. "Woah, let's go then guys, we have some friends to make!" Lucas shouted happily. 

So all 7 of them go to the hotel lobby and found 9 boys aged similar to them, sitting in the lounge, chatting with each other. Kun then tapped one of the boys' shoulders, "Hey Donghyuck, this is my friends," Kun said as he pointed to the 6 boys standing beside him, which received a few nods and "hi"s from the other 9.

So their adventure started from there. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i decided that this will be the end of this fic, i’m sorry if the ending feels so abrupt, but i just don’t really know where this is really going. thank you for reading! hope you enjoyed reading this! <3
> 
> stan NCT and WayV!


End file.
